


Shatter

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Cock Cages, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to see Castiel shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied non-con.

Dean loves reducing Cas to this – this whimpering, weeping, wailing mess. He loves pushing him this far, loves getting him to the point where the frustration becomes too much and he just can’t take it anymore, loves pushing his pet so far past his limits that he breaks down like this.

 

“P-please,” Castiel sobs.

 

Dean rubs his back. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He knows what’s wrong, of course, but hearing Cas say it gives him a delicious thrill.

 

“Need... Need to come,” he begs. “Pl-please. It’s been t-two months!” He sniffles and tries to snuggle deeper into Dean.

 

“But, baby,” Dean says. “I own your cock now. What would you do if I never let you come again?”

 

Cas starts to bawl. “Please! Please, I’ll do anything, Master, please just let me come!”

 

“Anything, huh?” He almost wants to test the limits of what _everything_ is, but he doesn’t think that Cas can handle it right now.

 

“A-anything,” Cas sobs. “Please, please, please, please,” he whimpers.

 

Dean traces his fingers over the exposed skin that pokes out from Castiel’s cock cage. “I don’t know, sweetie. You’re so pretty like this. So needy. So desperate. So broken.”

 

Castiel just closes his eyes and weeps.

 

Dean bounces him up and down on his knee. Castiel gasps and moans when the motion makes the plug inside him press up against his prostate. “Come on, Cas. Don’t you want to be my perfect little angel?”

 

Cas nods. “Wanna be good for you,” he whispers.

 

Dean unlocks his cage and Cas looks up at him, wide-eyed with wonder. He smiles up at his pet as he pulls of the plastic device, then gives the tip of his hardening cock a tiny kiss. He strokes it twice, then pulls away.

 

“W-wha?” Castiel whines, desperation slurring the single word.

 

Dean grins. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you come, Cas, did you?” He asks. He darts his tongue out to lick the precome gathering on the top of his pet’s cock and laughs. “You did, didn’t you? No, baby. Not today. Today... Today, I want to see you cry.”

 

Castiel obeys, helplessly, sobbing as Dean blows gently on his aching length, sending him spiraling recklessly to new heights of desperation.

 

“That’s it, Cas, scream if you need to, angel; I know how bad you need to come, and how cruel it is for me to deny you when you’re so broken.” His eyes flash black. “But baby, you gotta know by now that if there’s one thing I can’t resist, it’s you – ruined.”

 

Castiel throws his head back and starts to wail.

 

“That’s right, little one. _Shatter_ for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, everyone? 
> 
> (No, really; I want everyone to guess ;))
> 
> This series is once again open to prompts. 
> 
> Rules:
> 
> 1\. Please don't request permanent changes in the series. 
> 
> 2\. I will probably fill your prompt faster if you preface it with 'Wow, great series!' or something to that effect. 
> 
> 3\. I've been thinking about writing a story about Dean making Sam and/or Cas wear Lolita dresses. (If you don't know what that is, remember that your preferred search engine is your best friend.) If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in that story, I'd be grateful for the input/inspiration. 
> 
> Happy prompting!


End file.
